My one and only
by Bittershy01
Summary: Lammy has always like Mr. Pickles, he was always there for her, but when she get caught talking to flaky, he sets down a few rules. One-shot LammyxMr.Pickles (sucks at summeries) please review!


When I was young, my brother would always be watching me, in my sleep, and when I played outside. He wasn't my related brother, but my friend, I call him that, because he was always there besides me till day and night. His real name is Mr. Pickle, he has the darkest color of green hair, and dark eyes. Brother always wear this happy smile on his face, in fact that's all I see! But there's one thing about him that scares me, he is very over-protective, and acts like he owns me. He doesn't like me making friends, only if he approves of them, but I still don't have any contact with them. For some reason, everyone I meet, disappears or never sees me again. I had the thought that my brother could have done something with them, I would confront him and he'd be honest. Admitting what he did only to warn me never to speak to strangers again. But I still like-no! Love my brother!

"Uh, excuse me.." My head jerked up, making the person In front of me leap back. I rubbed my eyes from the sudden lights that made contact. There stood Flaky, one of my closest friends. "Sorry to wake you up, but I wondering if your okay..lammy." "Huh?"

Then that just when i remembered that put me up this tree and ordered me to stay where I am until he came back. I felt humiliated, I looked like a cat stuck in a tree, no- a wet shirt hanged to dry!

"Haha...yes, just waiting for Pickle!" "In...a tree?" Flaky gave me a funny look, and I only smiled shamefully. "You know him...always making sure I'm safe..." Flaky giggled a bit, and nodded. I liked her, I always loved hanging out with her, but we never see each other much.

"Right, where is he anyway?" "Oh, just in that store across the street!" Just in time, Mr. Pickles came out. My heart jumped and fear grew. My head turned instantly to flaky. "Hurry! Get out of here before he sees you!" My yelling made flaky flinch, and did as she was told.

Unfortunately, she had to cross the road where Mr. Pickles was crossing as well. Seeing them make eye contact, and walk away, I sighed with relief. (I hope he didn't see us! If he did, I don't know what will happen to her. I don't want Mr. Pickle to hurt her!) Panicking in her mind as Mr. Pickles made his way to her, still having the same old smile planted in his face. Without saying a word, he stepped up and got me out the tree. Setting me down, I started fidgeting with my fingers, waiting for him to say something! But all I felt was a warm palm on my head, i felt calm and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, lammy? Is something bothering you?" His low voice almost scared me, but I held my breath and replied with a happy grin. "Of course I am! Well, i could of been better if I wasn't hanging on a branch of a tree in the middle of the park..." Mr. Pickles only tussled my hair in his response, I stood there letting him touch my hair, i didn't want to seem rude or upset him by asking him to quit it. I noticed his hand finally stopped, and Mr. Pickle took my hand gently, and gave it a small peck with his soft lips. I gasped in surprise, feeling my cheeks slightly getting heated. "If I see you with her again, or even catch you glancing at her...I'll cut her..."

My sweet feelings went to an instant stop, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. (He caught me talking to flaky...!) I quickly opened my mouth to explain myself, but his finger pressed against my lips. "Are we clear? Lammy?" The same smile on his face seemed less expressed with happiness, I knew he was very angry at me. I swallowed that lump in my throat and weakly replied while trembling. "...y-yes, I understand...brother.." He was no longer mad, and held my hand. "Good girl! Come on, let's get you home." I only nodded, and we walked home.

I was at home laying my bed reading a book. I yawned, and deciding it was time to go to bed, until there was a sound of a knock. "Lammy, what's this?" I turned to see Mr. pickles who was standing at the entrance of my bedroom. Seeing an old rabbit doll in his hands, then I remembered it was mine.

"Oh! That's the doll that Flaky gave me, it was a very long time ago." I smiled in delight, those memories we had together. Mr. Pickles fell silent, I noticed, and sat up on my bed. "...? Brother, what's wrong-" my voice cut off, suddenly seeing Mr. Pickles ripping my dolls limbs off. Hearing old fabric torn apart, and watching the stuffing fall to the ground.

Without even thinking, i rushed over to him and taking away the doll right out of his hands. Looking at it up close, it no longer looked like a rabbit. I fell to my knees and wept bitterly. "No!...*hic* why?!..." I Held my ruined doll close to me, letting my sobs drown my words.

But Mr. Pickles had no sympathy for me, only having that ordinary look on his face. I felt a sudden pain of him grabbing my hair with a full force, yanking my head back. Mr. Pickles was dragging me to my bed. My legs kicked wildly as I was still crying and questioning: "WHY?! Why do you always do this to me?! Why?!"

He threw me onto the bed and pinned me down. He watched me weeping and yelling at him. "Lammy, stop crying and look at me.." But I still wept loudly, then he gave out a heavy sigh. "Lammy, quit it." Mr. Pickles glared down at me, I caught his glaze and immediately stopped my sobs. That look in his eye promised death, and even his smile was gone. Fear paralyzed me completely, cold sweat ran down my face. He noticed my sudden silence, and smiled again. "Why, you ask? Because I care about you deeply, I thought you already knew that." I wanted to speak but I feared he would get angry again. I bit on my lower lip, applying force down on to it from the fear I felt. Blood was leaking out from my teeth sinking in. "Another reason why, is that your my only friend...I won't let anyone take you away from me.." I felt his finger run through my hair, and wiped off my tears from my cheek. "You also know yourself that..." His face leaned down to mine, and licked the blood that escaped from my lower lip. With his soft lips still touching mine, his gaze softened.

"...your mine."


End file.
